


So Gorgeous

by TsukiVix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After everyone returns to the monastery during war times, Ashe is so smitten, Fluff, M/M, Yuri is highly amused, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Ashe comes back after the five years and notes how everyone has changed, appearance wise.Yet the most striking by far is, Yuri(Totally didn’t make this as a way to compliment older Yuri because he is so damn hot)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 15





	So Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a few errors, I’m posting this very late, I’m sorry ;w;

Ashe couldn’t believe his eyes. Of course coming back to the monastery after all these years, his friends would look different. He’d gotten over the initial shock of seeing the others more mature features. Yet stumbling into the Abyss, he wasn’t sure what-or rather-who, he’d find.

Constance was notably changed. Her hair taking a longer and straighter style with curls at the bottom. Her clothing turning to shades of red.

Balthus only really changed in his hair. Growing it out a little longer, though his wardrobe was about the same.

Hapi looked a lot more grown up. In all ways you could look at her and just see, well, woman.

And then there was Yuri.

As if the gang leader wasn’t already a sight to behold. Those five years had done wonders to him. Everything from head to toe, was-without exaggeration-absolutely gorgeous.

Hair growing in only the right ways to perfectly frame his face and fall to his shoulders. Face slimming and giving a more matured edge. Light dusting of pink eyeshadow that emphasized his pretty eyes. Lastly, that simple yet dashing outfit that just screamed, Yuri.

To put it simply, Ashe already had a crush. Later turning to much deeper, love. Now with Yuri looking like....well that. He was beside himself on how to act.

“Are you alright, friend? You’ve been staring for quite a while” Yuri chuckled.

Blush already high on his cheeks, Ashe spoke, “Ah my apologies, it’s just after all this time you....you look different is all.”

Yuri seemed puzzled by that and raised an eyebrow at him, hand moving to rest on his hip.

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

Ashes eyes widened, “a compliment for sure! You are....beautiful.”

His words trailed off, then finally realizing what he said he turned away. Embarrassment clear in his actions. Now he’d done it, messed everything up as usual.

Then Yuri laughed once again, much more lighthearted.

“Well, thank you, I must admit it feels nice to be complimented again....since this all started I haven’t gotten many of those, it’s a little selfish but...”

“No, no, I completely understand, and I really do mean it, of course I always thought you were pretty but—especially now—um, sorry I’m stepping so out of line!”

Ashe had turned to leave at this point. Rushing towards the doors to escape his assured death by embarrassment.

A soft grip on his hand held him back. Yuri pulling him to face him once again. Moving his other hand to Ashes shoulder. In that moment he noticed that he wasn’t much shorter than Yuri now. In fact, they were about the same height.

Leaving their faces, just that much closer than before. Almost close enough to touch, maybe even, to kiss.

Ashe shut down completely.

Yuri staying true to this carefree attitude, placed a quick peck to his lips.

“You certainly got even more adorable in these years as well, love.”


End file.
